A Night To Forget
by honus47
Summary: Something bad happens to Kensi while Deeks is out. A lot of Max Gentry in this one
1. Chapter 1

A Night To Forget

Summary: Something bad happens to Kensi while Deeks is out. A lot of Max Gentry in this one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters created in the darkness of my mind.

A/N 1: This story is dark. Not like the ones I have previously put out.

A/N 2: I rated this story M as it hints at rape, male and female. You've been warned

A/N 3: A special thanks to nherbie for making sure I dotted my I's and crossed my t's. Also for keeping me on the straight and narrow.

Chapter 1

As Deeks leaves Kip's place after a night of revelry with his long time friend, his thoughts immediately go to his girlfriend Kensi. He's not been away from her for a very long time, but when Kip called last week about watching a ball game and tipping a few beers, Kensi told him to go ahead, that she would go out to dinner with Michelle and Nell. So he told Kip he was in. But, now that he's driving home, he's really anxious to see her. He's thinking it's time to pop the question if he misses her this much after just a few hours away from her. As he thinks of her, the smile on his face grows.

As he pulls into the driveway of their new home, _one with 2 bedrooms like she wanted_ , he notices a strange car parked on the street in the front of their home. When he notices the front door is slightly open, he pulls his service weapon and heads towards it, thinking he's just being paranoid. As he pushes the door open slowly, he sees the kitchen light on and it casts a glow into the living room where he notices that the table is upended as though there was a fight of some sort. There is no one on the first floor so he carefully heads up the stairs to the second floor going into the spare bedroom first. Nothing out of place there. So he ventures to the bathroom, the next room down the hall.

As soon as he opens the door he sees her, she's laying in the tub with blood running down her legs, mixing with other fluids he refuses to name. He quickly checks for a pulse and finds a strong one. He pulls a towel off the rack and gently puts it over her, wanting to cover her and when he's done, the rage takes him and all he can think of is finding whoever did this to the love of his life and making them pay. As he gets ready to dial 9-1-1, he hears voices coming from the hall by their bedroom. The next thing he knows he's falling to the floor. Before the darkness takes him, he pushes his Agent In Distress number and thinks to himself that one of the voices sounded like Sabatino's. Impossible, he thinks to himself as the darkness engulfs him.

As Sam and Michelle are getting ready for bed, his phone goes off and he sees it's Deeks's AID number. "Hang on Deeks, I'm on the way." And out the door Sam goes, wondering what could have happened to Deeks. As he pulls into Deeks's driveway, he pulls his weapon. As he advances to the front door, he sees the front door partially open. Sam enters the house. He sees the upended table and wonders 'what happened here last night?' As he clears the rest of the first floor, he heads up the stairway to the second floor and notices several pieces of foil. As he looks at one of them, he sees the printing, 'Ramses', on the front and thinks to himself that this is starting to look bad.

He gets to the second floor and clears the first bedroom and heads to the bathroom next where he finds Deeks out cold on the floor. But what catches his notice is Kensi laying in the bathtub. He calls 9-1-1 and gives them the information and breaks the connection. He feels Kensi's neck checking for a pulse and then sees the same thing Deeks had. The blood and other fluids running down her legs and then he knows . . . she had been attacked! He also notices a little drop of blood on the side of her neck. As he looks at it closer, he sees that it is an injection site. Someone drugged her and then . . . He doesn't want to think of what happened. He needs to gets his friends some help. He takes several photos and finds a towel to better cover her up with. He thinks to himself about what happened here. The evidence all points to rape but until Kensi gets to the hospital and checked out, they won't know what happened.

"Sam!?"

"Upstairs G." Sam hollers back. With that, he hears Deeks start to come around.

"KENS!' Deeks screams as he regains consciousness.

"Settle down Deeks" Sam says, "We got help coming. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know Sam. I had just got home from Kip's place and I noticed a strange car in front of the house and the front door open. I pulled my weapon on the off chance of something bad waiting for me inside the house. I cleared the first floor, noticing the upended table, and headed upstairs looking for Kensi. I cleared the first room and then checked the bathroom where I found Kensi in the tub. I was going to dial 9-1-1 when I thought I heard Sabatino's voice and then someone clubbed me in the head and I remember hitting the floor and pushing the speed-dial button for my AID number. Then I blacked out."

"Sabatino's voice?" Sam inquires.

"I don't mean it _was_ Sabatino, just that it sounded like his voice. I mean why would a CIA agent, be here doing whatever he did. Also, there was another one, if not more. I heard him talking to someone else so maybe there were more than two of them. Hopefully there will be prints someplace. Damn, my head really hurts." And saying that he goes out again.

"It looks like someone hit him really hard. For sure he's concussed. We need to wake him back up Sam." As Callen walks into the bathroom to give some aid to Sam, He hears the rescue squad get there. "Upstairs" he hollers.

Sam gets Deeks awake again and the first thing Deeks does is try to get to Kensi. It takes Sam and Callen to get him out of the bathroom so the rescue workers can work. Sam tells them that she was drugged and mentions the injection site on her neck.

The rescue workers cover Kensi with a blanket and lift her from the tub to the gurney and wheel her into the hallway where they can look her over a little better. They can't really clean her up as it's all possible evidence but they can look her over for injuries. They find some bruising on her legs but nothing broken. Then they turn their attention to Deeks. After checking him over they tell him he has a concussion and needs to go to the hospital also.

After helping the rescue workers load Kensi and Deeks, Sam and Callen go back inside the house and start looking for clues as to what happened. As they look and take pictures, the LAPD Forensics squad arrives and takes over. "Try to find something for us. The two people who were hurt here are officers of the law. One NCIS Agent and one LAPD Detective. We need to find whoever did this to them." Sam pleads.

"We'll go over everything with a fine tooth comb. If there is _anything_ here, we'll find it." And they start looking as Sam and Callen head to OSP.

As Sam and Callen walk into OPS, they can see Nell and Eric typing away on their computers trying to look at any traffic cams in the area to see if they can find anything. Hetty is standing there waiting for any news that they may find when Sam and Callen enter. "How are they Mr. Hanna?"

"Well, Deeks has a concussion. Someone hit him on the head and knocked him out cold. Kensi was raped repeatedly. We don't know how many there were but they drugged her and put her in the tub when they were done with her. It looks like they were going to try to get rid of any DNA by washing her up or something. Deeks surprised them before they could start." Sam pauses and then says "Deeks told him that one of the voices sounded like Sabatino. Not that it _was him_ , just that the voice sounded like his."

Nell pipes up with "We found something. Two men get to Deeks and Kensi's house about 10:pm in a dark sedan. Can't really see who they are though. They're sitting in the car waiting for something. Here comes Kensi and as soon as she enters the house, the men get out of the car." Nell grows quiet at what she sees.

"Put it on the big screen please" Hetty asks.

The room grows so quiet that you could hear a pin drop and then Sam growls, " That's Jack Simon and Nick Sabatino. What the hell !?"

"Find them" Hetty says, "Find them and bring them to the boat shed. I'm going to make a few calls to find out what the devil is going on." And then spins on her heel and leaves OPS.

"It looks like they leave the house just a few minutes before you get there Sam." Nell says. "We'll see if we can see where they went to." Eric follows the car to an underground parking structure downtown and never see them come back out.

"Let's go G" and Sam and Callen leave to check out the car. It only takes them a few minutes to find the car once they get to the garage and they find all sorts of things inside it. They find an empty drug bottle with a used syringe and a couple empty bottles of booze. "The two guys must have drank a little liquid courage." Sam mentions.

"We need to find them Sam. We need to find them fast. You know how the CIA operates. If we don't find them soon, they'll be gone and we'll never get them."

Sam replies, " They either had another car here or they walked out through the building. Let's head back to OSP. Maybe the wonder twins have something." And back they go.

Meanwhile, at Pacific Beach Medical hospital, Deeks has coerced the duty nurse to let him visit Kensi. They're keeping her sedated for a while for her to heal a bit. The nurse tells him what the doctors found out and it floored him, and also told him it was a blessing in disguise that they gave her so much of whatever drug they used, to the point that she was out of it when it happened. She had been repeatedly raped front and back and when he heard that, Marty Deeks left and Max Gentry showed up.

As he sits by the side of her bed, he takes her hand and begs her to come back to him and promises her that he will see to it that the people who did this to her were punished as only Max could do it. He sits there for an hour or more just looking at his princess until he gets up to find a doctor. When he finds one, he signs himself out AMA. He gets dressed and calls a cab to get to OSP.


	2. Chapter 2

A Night To Forget

Summary: Something bad happens to Kensi while Deeks is out. A lot of Max Gentry in this one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters created in the darkness of my mind.

A/N 1: This story is dark. Not like the ones I have previously put out.

A/N 2: I rated this story M as it hints at rape, male and female. You've been warned

A/N 3: A special thanks to nherbie for making sure I dotted my I's and crossed my T's. Also for keeping me on the straight and narrow.

Chapter 2

As Deeks enters OSP, he hears the quiet. Deciding everyone must be up in ops, he heads upstairs to see if there is any news on who did this to the love of his life. As the doors to ops swoosh open, he sees everyone looking at the big screen. "Did you find anything?" he asks.

"We did Mr. Deeks. We did indeed." Hetty says. "We're running a BOLO right now trying to find them."

"Find who Hetty?" Deeks asks.

"Jack Simon and Nick Sabatino. Sabatino was Jacks handler in the CIA and developed a bond together. They're the ones who did this to you and Kensi. At the moment they have gone to ground. We lost them when they left an underground parking garage where they had abandoned their car. We think that they may have made it to a rather seedy part of the city where there aren't many traffic cams at all. We can only hope that someone spots them and turns them in."

"I know that area Hetty. I've done several undercover ops there. Nobody gets turned in there. It's like the wild west in that area."

"Regardless, we shall find them. Now, what are you doing here? I was told you were going to be in the hospital for a minimum of 24 hours."

"I signed out AMA. They have her sedated and told me she would be out all night. She would want me out there looking. I need to be a part of this Hetty. She's my _everything_ , I need this."

"You need to get back to the hospital Mr. Deeks. If not for yourself, then for Ms. Blye. We'll take care of finding them. Now go!"

Sam follows Deeks out and watches him go downstairs to his desk and locks up his LAPD Badge, I.D. and his gun. Then Sam watches him go to his locker and pull out his .50 Eagle and his leather jacket with hoodie. Sam grins to himself as he watches Max Gentry show up and he fears for the two people they're looking for. If they don't find them before Max does, there won't be anyone to find, and he smiles to himself. Good luck Deeks, he thinks to himself, an eye for an eye.

As Deeks heads down to the more seedier part of LA, he texts Nell and asks her to send him the pictures of the two suspects but to keep it between the two of them. She readily agrees and promptly sends them to his phone. As soon as he reaches the area where Max is known, he leaves the cab and starts looking in the bars. Several bars later, he runs into someone he knows from the past. "Hey monkey. How ya hangin'?"

"Everything is good Max. What brings you out and about?" The man known as Monkey asks.

"I'm lookin' for a couple of fellas that did something to a friend of mine and they deserve payback. I would like to find them ASAP. I'm offering $1000 for any information that guarantees me their location or $5000 if they're delivered to me in chains. I want them bad Monkey and I would consider it a personal favor for the information. And everyone knows that Max Gentry does not hand out favors. That's how bad I want them. And something more, Monkey. I want you to hear every word I say. I want you to tell it to everyone you know. And when you tell it, make them believe it, because I mean every word of it. I'm going to get the people that did this to her. No matter who it is, Monkey, I'll get them. Remember, no matter who it is, I promise. There are lots of people who hate me and you know it. They hate me because if they mess with me I mess them up. I've done it before and I'll do it again."

Inside, he's thinking 'There was so much hate welled up inside me I was ready to blow up, but I turned and looked inside myself at what I had seen laying in my tub. Right then? I felt like saying a prayer, but I was too mad. Now? They're going to pay. You can't hear me right now Kensi, but I wish you could, I want you to hear what I'm about to say. You've known me a long time, Kens. My word is good just as long as I live. I'm going to get the guys that raped you. No matter who it is, Kensi, I'll get them. I promise.'

Max spreads the word all night and in the morning decides to head to the hospital to check on Kensi. Before he goes into her room he stops at the nurses' station and asks if anyone had a paper bag he could use. He needs to put his jacket inside so if Kensi is awake she wouldn't see it and worry. As he goes through the door into her room, her head immediately spins in his direction like she was scared. As soon as she sees him, her eyes fill and she holds her arms out. He hurries to her and holds her, hoping that she will come back to her kick ass self but knows it will take quite a bit of time. The only good thing in all of this, is that she was drugged and unconscious when it happened but even so, she had to have been traumatized by it.

He crawls onto the bed alongside her and holds her in his arms and she lets go. He can feel her tears soak his shirt and he just holds her all that much tighter. She eventually cries herself out and she looks at him with those deep brown eyes and says, "Find them Marty . . . find them and kill them!"

He pulls back to look at her and he can see in her eyes all the pain she is feeling. He makes a vow to himself then and there that he will do whatever she asked of him. But he can't let her know that was his plan all along so he gives her a little story. "Kens, if I find them before anyone else, I'm going to do something to them worse than death. I have a contact in the underground that deals with matters like this. I'm going to give them to him for the diamond and gold mines in Africa. They'll have a true life sentence without any chance of parole. No one will ever know except you and I. Isn't that better than killing them?"

"I want them to feel like I do Marty. They need to pay."

"Princess, this is better than anything else. What better punishment could there ever be? Every day, for the rest of their short lives, all they'll think of is what they did to get them stuck in that mine. And every day, there will be someone there telling them exactly why they are there. I'm going to call it justifiable justice. No one has to die, and we will both feel better about ourselves for not killing them."

"I . . . you're right Marty. It is better than taking their lives. I sure will sleep better knowing they're caught and won't be able to do this to anyone else.

"Princess, try to get some sleep. I need you to get better. I love you Kensi Marie Blye! With everything that I am."

"And I love you Martin Andrew Deeks! You are my life, now and forever."

Shortly thereafter, they both fall asleep in each other's arms and that's how Sam and Callen find them. They just look at each other and then leave, letting them sleep.

Back on the streets, Monkey has spread the word to a few associates who in turn tell others until everyone in the area knows that Max is looking for two guys who hurt a friend of his. Later in the day, a strung out, shaky girl finds Monkey and tells him, "Monkey, those two guys you're looking for? They're staying at my mom's house until they can get outta town. They told her they would only be there for a day or two. Do I get the money now? The $1000?"

"Max has to get them in order for you to get the cash Stella, but I'm pretty sure he'll give it to you tonight or tomorrow. I'll see him later tonight and let him know. You still live over on 3rd. st.?"

"Yes, and I will be home tonight so . . . I'll be waiting." And off she goes.

Monkey is glad they found the guys. It's never pleasant when Max is out looking for someone. People normally get hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

A Night To Forget

Summary: Something bad happens to Kensi while Deeks is out. A lot of Max Gentry in this one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters created in the darkness of my mind.

A/N 1: This story is dark. Not like the ones I have previously put out.

A/N 2: I rated this story M as it hints at rape, male and female. You've been warned

A/N 3: A special thanks to nherbie for making sure I dotted my I's and crossed my T's. Also for keeping me on the straight and narrow.

Chapter 3

A few hours after falling asleep in Deeks's arms, Kensi slowly wakes up. She feels so safe and protected in his arms that she wishes she could do it forever. She looks at him so sound asleep and sees his nose twitching and she knows he's happy. But once he wakes up, it will all change. They're looking for the men that did this to her and he won't be happy until he finds them. She wants him to find them and make them pay but she doesn't think he will get to them first. He's only one person, while LAPD and NCIS are so many who are also keeping their eyes open for any leads. She settles back down in his embrace and waits for his baby blue eyes to open. She needs him now more than ever to get through the next few days. Shortly thereafter, Deeks comes up from dreaming and the first thing he sees are her mismatched brown eyes and the love reflected there. There isn't _anything_ he wouldn't do for her to ensure her happiness. "G'mornin' Princess. Did you sleep well?"

"I actually slept dream free Marty, all because of your arms around me. Holding me . . . protecting me . . . loving me . . ." And she catches his lips with hers for a soul catching kiss that took the wind from Deeks's lungs. Never had she kissed him like this before and he can't help but wonder at the depth of her love for him. How deep it goes is unbelievable. He knows at that moment what he wants to do. "Kensi Marie Blye, I love you with everything I am. You are my everything. I want to be with you for eternity and a day. Will you marry me?"

Well, Kensi is simply stunned. Her mouth is opening and shutting like a fish out of water but she knows what she wants to say. "Oh YES Marty! A thousand times yes!" And then gives him another kiss to make the other one look and feel like a kiss from his grandma.

"I was going to ask you after I got home from Kip's last night but circumstances changed that a bit. I have a ring at home I bought when we first met at the MMA gym. I knew at that moment that there would never be anyone else in my life but you." And then there's a whole lot more kissing going on.

The day passes rather fast and at nightfall, he tells Kensi he has to leave and check on some leads he got last night. As he tells her, her eyes grow fearful, not only for him, but for her also. How is she going to make it through the night? After thinking that, Nell peeks her head through the door. "Hey, you guys decent?"

"Nell, it's a hospital. Of course we're decent." Kensi retorts.

"Hetty told me that I could stay with you tonight as Deeks has some business to attend to."

Deeks sees Kensi's eyes warm up and the fear leave them. Good, he thinks. Maybe she'll get through the night without any nightmares. He gives Kensi a kiss and tells her to behave and he would see her in the morning or later that night. It all depended on how things turned out. And left the room for the nurses' station to retrieve his leather jacket. As soon as he slips it on, Max is back.

Deeks heads to the nearest greasy spoon he can find for something to eat. He thinks it's going to be a long night. After eating, he grabs a cab and heads back to the seedier part of LA and starts looking for Monkey to see if has found any leads. He finds him around midnight and gets some good news.

"I think we found 'em Max. A girl found me this morning and told me her mom was renting out a room to two scared looking guys for a couple of days. They told her they would only need to be there for that long and then someone was going to pick them up." Monkey says. "They match the descriptions of the guys you're looking for."

"Who was this girl Monkey?"

"Stella. She hooks on the side to feed her drug habit. She stays at her moms place over on 3rd st. She can use the money."

"Well, Monkey, you give me the address and if it's who I'm looking for, she's a $1000 richer."

Monkey gives Max the address and thinks to himself, those two guys better have their wills made out. He's never seen Max like he was when he told him about finding them and then shivers.

The first thing Max thinks of is he's going to need help to get those two guys. He right then knows who to ask. The Baéz cartel. He did an undercover op in that cartel many years ago and left under good terms. Time to earn some street cred and give them something to think about. He heads for the bar those guys hang out in and when he gets there, he sees there are quite a few of them drinking and openly doing what looks like cocaine. He sighs and enters. As soon as he enters, he heads for the bar and gets himself a bottle of beer and looks around for the person he needs. He spots him over in the corner with a couple of muscled up thugs he uses for body guards. He takes a pull off the beer in his hand and says, "Hey Miguel, how are you doing?"

Miguel looks up and stares at Max for a second or two trying to remember where he's seen him at before and then it hits him . . . "Max! You dog! What brings you back to the old neighborhood? Looking to get back in to the business?"

"Nah, I'm looking for a little help with a couple of guys. I just wondered if you had some guys available for a little handy work."

"What kind of work do you have Max?"

"I need to get a couple of guys that are holed up at a place over on 3rd. St. Normally, I would take care of the problem myself but I need to take them alive. BUT . . . before you say yes, let me just tell you they're Feds, they work for the CIA. Once I have them, they won't be seen again."

"Max, I remember you always were a little crazy, but CIA Feds? Are you loco?"

"Miguel, they raped and sodomised the girl I plan to marry while I was out looking after some business. They're going to pay."

"Well Max, I do owe you from that time with the cops so, how many guys do you need? And what are you going to do to them?"

"Unless you really need to know, I would rather keep it to myself. Plausible deniability as they say. Suffice it to say, an eye for an eye." And then he looks Miguel in the eye and Miguel shivers. He knows Max and how crazy he can get and he crosses himself. It's best he doesn't know.

"I'll give you my four best guys. How soon do you need them?"

"Now," Max says. "But I have no wheels tonight. Do we need to steal a car?"

"No Max, I have a car you can use."

So Max and the four guys head over to the address on 3rd St. that Monkey had given him and he tells the guys, "I need to take them alive. They are going to get their comeuppance a little later tonight. Something I'm going to enjoy watching." And they see the wolfish grin that comes to his face and they wonder to themselves, who is this guy?

Max knocks on the door and Stella answers it. "Hi. Can I do something for you?"

"Are you Stella?" Max asks.

"Yes, do I know you?"

"No. My name is Max Gentry and Monkey told me you knew where some guys I'm looking for are hiding out."

"I do. They're upstairs in a room my mom rents out. Monkey told me they were worth $1000. Is that so?"

"If they're the guys I'm looking for, I'll pay you tonight. Can you show me where they are now?"

"Sure. Follow me." And she heads for a stairway. She leads them to the second room down the hall and they can hear a television playing. This is the room she tells Max.

"Thanks Stella. We'll take it from here." He turns and asks, "I need one of you to knock on the door. If they open it and see me, they're going to run."

The smaller of the four comes forward and raps on the door while the others stand on the opposite side of the opening door to prevent anyone from seeing them. Jack Simon answers the door and asks, "Is there something I can do for you?"

Max pushes the door in with force and the guys with him fly through and take the two inside without any problem. "There sure as hell is something you can do for me. Gentlemen, gag and zip tie these assholes. We're going for a little ride." Before they leave the house, Max peels 10 $100 bills off a roll and gives them to Stella and then tells her, "You never saw us and you have no clue where the two men went. Understand? I don't want to have to come back here to have a talk with you." She nods rapidly, already planning her next score, and then they leave the house.

As they throw Jack and Sabatino in the back of the car, Max tells them that he'll drop them back off by Miguel but he would like to use the car for a bit longer.

The leader tells him that would be fine and gives him an address where to drop the car off at.

After Max drops the guys off by Miguel, he heads for a gay bar called the Golden Palomino. The place is a haven for deviants and thugs. One of them owes him a very large favor and it's time to collect. As he parks in front of the club, he notices all the cars in the lot. It looks like a packed house and he ventures in to the club. He stands by the door for a bit looking for the person he needs to see and then spots him dancing with a very good looking guy. He nonchalantly walks over to Bruce and taps him on the shoulder. "Hey Bruce, I need to talk to you. It's pretty important."

Bruce looks up and sees Max and again thanks his lucky stars for meeting the man. He thinks about the incident that Max saved him from years ago and the color drains from his face. Thanks to Max, he still stands up to pee. "What can I do for you Max?"

"Bruce, I have a couple men in the back of my car who raped and sodomised my future wife. I thought it only right that they would go through the same experience she did. So, are you and a few guys up for a little romance with some assholes?"

Bruce smiles widely, a little something crazy showing up in his eyes as he says. "Oh, most certainly Max. Bring them around back and I'll let some people know about the party getting ready to start."


	4. Chapter 4

A Night To Forget

Summary: Something bad happens to Kensi while Deeks is out. A lot of Max Gentry in this one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters created in the darkness of my mind.

A/N 1: This story is dark. Not like the ones I have previously put out.

A/N 2: I rated this story M as it hints at rape, male and female. You've been warned

A/N 3: A special thanks to nherbie for making sure I dotted my I's and crossed my T's. Also for keeping me on the straight and narrow.

 _ **TO ALL THE GUEST REVIEWERS: THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY. IT IS A WORK OF FICTION AND I DO NOT CONDONE R**E BUT I USED IT IN THIS STORY AS AN EYE FOR AN EYE PUNISHMENT. I DIDN'T MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE AND I ONLY HINTED AT WHAT HAPPENED, NO DETAILS.**_

Chapter 4

As Max pulls the car around to the back of the club, he thinks to himself about what he's about to do. Once it starts, there is no going back. But what they did to Kensi fortifies his resolve. It's their time. The CIA will only hide them away from everyone overseas and they will never get justice for Kensi. This way, this is the way of the past, this is the old days personified. This is old testament. And he thinks again, an eye for an eye. Max gets out of the car and raps on the door and then Bruce opens it up. "I got them in the back of the car. Tied up and gagged. You can have them for 3 hours and then I need them back for a little trip." And he opens the back of the car for Bruce to peer in. Max looks and sees several others waiting just inside the door and ponders what awaits the two guys in the back of his car. He thinks of staying around but figures he should go get something to eat. "I need them dressed when I pick them up Bruce. And Bruce, don't let them get away or there will be hell to pay. Get me?"

"Ok." Bruce replies as he and another gentleman pull them out of the car, the two men struggling, take them inside and then the door shuts behind them.

Close to 3 hours later, Max shows back up at the back of the club and raps on the door. Bruce opens it and sees Max and swings the door open and lets him in. "Oh Max, we had such fun with our guests. They were so happy, that they passed out after the third time. They should be waking up shortly and then we'll get them cleaned up and dressed."

Max walks over to where Jack and Sabatino are laying and notice all the fluid running down their legs. He thinks. 'I hope that you know the misery you put my Kensi through you bastards. If not, our next stop will straighten you out.'

Bruce walks over and starts slapping their faces to get them to wake up. Max noticed that their hands were still tied and the gags were still in. Although the gags look like they had been removed, and he wondered about what . . . nope, not going to think about it. Not now, and not ever. As Sabatino comes around, the first person he sees is Max. His eyes grow large and he knows now who caused him all the pain, degradation, and misery he suffered through tonight and vows to himself to give it back to Deeks when he gets the next available chance. He swears to it.

"Well guys, time for a little road trip. I promise you all your worries are going to come to an end shortly." And saying that, they throw them in the back of the car again.

"Thanks for the live entertainment Max." Bruce utters.

"No Bruce, thank you." And drives away.

Deeks had thought about sending them to the diamond mines but there was too much of a chance they could eventually get away from their captors, so a different course of action occurred to him and he was on the way there now. The place he's going to now is on the outskirts of town in a desolate industrial region. Not much out there anymore. But the one business that is there, is the one he wants. It's the one that grinds up logs and trees into mulch. As he pulls into the lot, he sees that the doors are open leading to the drop off area so he drives in. He follows the arrows to the drop zone and stops.

He gets out of the car and opens up the back pulling Jack out. Jack looks around to see where they are and notices the very large pile of bark and tree mulch and wonders to himself what he's doing here. He doesn't have to wonder long as he hears the chipper start and Deeks walking back towards him. But Deeks wasn't the man in front of him at the moment. This man is someone he's never seen before, someone to fear. "You know Jack, first you run out on her Christmas morning. Then you almost get her killed in Afghanistan. Then you come back one more time and almost get her killed in one of Hetty's safe houses. But this, this was the low spot of your soon to be ended existence. To do what you did to her was inexcusable and you're going to pay for your actions now. The little party with Bruce was just a prelim. The real action starts now."

Deeks pushes him forward towards the mouth of the chipper. Jacks eyes grow large and his bladder lets go as he realizes what's awaiting him. He looks at Deeks as if he could talk him into letting him go but Deeks is a man on a mission. That is to eliminate two problems named Jack and Sabatino. As Jack stands in front of the huge maw of the chipper, he looks one more time at Deeks, pleading with his eyes, his words unintelligible behind the gag. Deeks looks heavenward and begs, " Please forgive me," and then stares back at Jack and tells him, "I'll see you in hell Jack." And pushes him into the chipper. Less than 30 seconds later and Jack is gone. Deeks looks and sees a few red pieces in the mulch but he'll chew up a log or two later to eliminate them.

He heads back to the car to get Sabatino and walks him to the chipper maw also. Sabatino can't believe Deeks would do something like this and thinks it's just a scare tactic. Similar to ones like he has used several times over his career. But then Deeks looks him in the eyes and tells him, "I have hated you ever since that time in the boatshed. I just kept it hidden but I knew you were trouble. You just couldn't let it go could you? You had to have the one that turned you down for a lowly detective. Well, she is soon to be my wife and you are soon to be a little piece of nothing. Like I told Jack earlier, I'll see you in hell." And pushes him into the chipper also. Sabatino felt a small bite, trying to scream through the gag as the pain intensifies and then, nothing.

Deeks pulls a few logs over to the chipper and runs them through to get rid of any staining. As he looks around, he doesn't see anything out of place, so he gets in the car and drives away. He'd checked and he knew that that particular chipper wasn't due to be used until the week after next. By the time anyone comes by, everything should be dry and no one would be any the wiser. Jack and Sabatino would eventually be doing their part to beautify Los Angeles.

He drops the car off where Miguel wanted it and gets a cab to the hospital. When he gets to the hospital, he takes his jacket off and carries it in with him until he gets to the nurses' station. Like before, he puts it in a paper bag and goes into Kensi's room. There he sees Nell curled up in a little ball in the chair, out like a light. He walks over to her and rubs her shoulder and when she wakes up he thanks her and tells her she can go home if she wants to. Nell gives him a hug and a small peck on the cheek and leaves the room for home and her bed.

Deeks walks over to the bed and stands there looking at his future and decides to never tell her of what happened this night. As far as she needs to know, they're gone far away. What he'd done was something he'd have to live with. He knows the trauma she'd been through was just the beginning. There was a lot of healing she would need to do, probably therapy if he, or Hetty, can talk her into it. He didn't need to add the guilt over what _he'd_ done because of what had happened to her. He pulls his shoes off and lays on the bed alongside his Kensi, wraps her up in his arms, and falls asleep thinking how lucky he is to have her in his life.

Morning brings Sam and Callen again and this time Sam wakes Deeks up in order to talk to him. "Take a walk with me Deeks. I need to let you know what we've found so far. Callen will stay with Kensi."

"Sure thing Sam."

Sam can't get over the difference in Deeks's manner since yesterday morning. "Deeks, what's up? You seem to be feeling and looking a lot better than yesterday."

"Sam, there is no need to keep looking for those two guys anymore. By now they're half way across the Atlantic on the way to someplace far, far, away." He felt bad lying to Sam, but it was necessary.

"Oh Deeks, what have you done?"

"I found them last night and arranged their passage away from here with a friend of Max Gentry. For what they did to my soon to be wife, they paid the ultimate price . . . life imprisonment on the other side of the world. I can't tell you where, but I can tell you that they will be working in a mine with no chance of escape. It's what they deserve. No one saw me take them and no one saw me send them away. I watched them being put aboard the ship in a cage. They will never hurt anyone again."

Sam stopped in the hallway and put his hand on Deeks's shoulder and said, "I saw you the night this happened. I saw you put Marty Deeks in your desk and put on Max Gentry. I wished you good luck that night and I'm glad they're gone. No one else will ever need to know of this, including Kensi."

"I told Kensi what I was going to do Sam. She wanted them dead but then I told her of this idea and she liked that better. They're gone now Sam, to never bother anyone again." With that, Sam smiles and they walk back to the room. Sam and Callen have to leave in order to be to work on time. So he lay back down with Kensi until she wakes up.

When she wakes up, she sees Deeks laying there watching her and she started blushing. He has that effect on her. He tells her that things are taken care of. She looks at him with a look of expectation and he explains softly, "I found them last night Kensi. I dropped them off with a friend of mine so that they could experience firsthand the exact same thing they had done to you. Three hours later I took them to a friend of Max's that takes certain people for certain jobs overseas. They are half way across the Atlantic about now heading for a mine where they will stay until they die. There is no way out at all from whatever mine they get sent to. The person didn't tell me where they were going to and I told him I didn't need to know. If I ever talk to the man again, he will deny ever meeting me. It's done Kensi."

"Thanks Marty." And they soon fall asleep again. Deeks wakes, shortly after dozing off, to the feeling of being watched. He quickly looks down to see if Kensi still slept. Sure enough, her eyes are closed, her mouth is relaxed and hanging open a little, and there may or may not have been some drool leaking out. Deeks smiles at the beautiful woman snuggled against him and then looks up to see who had been staring at them.

There stand Sam and Callen, arms crossed and amused looks on their faces. Deeks simply rolls his eyes and carefully disentangles himself from Kensi.

"Well, aren't you two sweet.", Callen whispers. Callen gestures toward Kensi, "How is she?"

"She's a lot better now." Deeks replies.

Sam says, "Well, the day was pretty easy and we just wanted to come see for ourselves that she was ok."

It took a few days, but eventually Kensi is able to leave the hospital. She has just finished packing her things, when she hears a knock on the door. Looking up, she meets the eyes of Deeks, who is standing in the doorframe with a massive smile on his face, happy to be bringing his girl home at last. She'd met with a counselor a couple times and the dreams came less often. She'd even agreed to keep seeing someone when she got home. She was ready to face the rest of the world again.

"I love you Kensi."

She wraps her arms around Marty and rests her head on his chest.

"You saved me Marty. It was you that gave me strength enough to . . . go on. Thank you."

With his free hand, he twines his fingers with hers. "Let's go home princess. There's a ring there with your name on it."

THE END


End file.
